hell_on_earth_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Noteworthy Names in Minotaur History
Here are names that appear frequently in the Hell on Earth Project's Minotaur History that are not important enough to earn their own page. The Kuda, Rahna, and Lodon Clans These four clans were known by other clans for their violence, infighting, power struggles, and bad relations with other clans. The Kuda clan, founded by Minotaurs Cutter of Ranks and Damner of Sins, was known to have struggles between the males and females, and often featured female rebellion against the Minotaur Code due to the large number of strong female Minotaurs, stating that they felt that they deserved an active role in combat. The Rahna clan, founded by Minotaurs Rain of Fire and Hatred of the Flesh, were frequent victims of internal cannibalism and dog-eat-dog lifestyles, with Minotaurs caring more about becoming the Minotaur Alpha than fighting war. The Lodon clan, founded by Minotaurs Lost Child and Donor of Gifts, was often too kind, trying to coexist with humans, rather that kill them. This led to a very bad relationship with the other clans, and frequently led to civil wars between the Lodon and the Rahna. The Ark Clan Similar to the Nigheto, the Ark Clan had powerful, skillful Minotaurs that competed amongst each other, but relations within the clan were positive, and competition was friendly. The Ark's only flaw was a lack of stronger Minotaurs who were able to fill in whenever a weaker Minotaur fell, despite the fact that they had the same training and conditioning as the Nigheto. This eventually led to the Ark's demise, upon the invention of black powder in human civilization. Nova of the Sun and Eclipse of the Moon These two Minotaurs are regarded as the most powerful Minotaurs to ever exist (Second only to Kiga), and are also the wisest. They are the most respected of all, worshiped like deities in their lives, and like Gods after their deaths. Their endeavors are legendary, and they have the oldest lifespan of many Minotaurs, fighting the most battles in the progress (even though Nova of the Sun was a female). Nova of the Sun, being a female, is known as a symbol of feminine power amongst the Minotaurs, with Eclipse of the Moon known as a symbol of masculine dominance. End of Legends End of Legends was the second to last Minotaur Elder of the Nigheto clan, and one of the last Minotaurs. He is known as their best trainer, and (before Kiga) completed training in the fastest recorded time (20 years). He was known as one of the strongest Minotaurs to ever live, being compared to the likes of Eclipse of the Moon, and he (also before Kiga) was the prime candidate for Minotaur Alpha. After Kiga came under his training, End of Legends felt fear seeing Kiga blaze through his training. He felt threatened by the fact that Kiga was as strong as he was at such a young age, and saw him as an obstacle. He attempted to impede upon his training, yet every attempt failed. In the end, End of Legends challenged Kiga to a contest of Dominance in an attempt to tarnish Kiga's good name. However, in a twisted display of brute strength, Kiga drops his weapons, and hits End of Legends in the head so hard with his bare fist that End of Legends dies instantly. Writer of Epitaphs Writer of Epitaphs was the second to last remaining Minotaur, and the father of Kiga. He was a valiant warrior, claiming the most kills in battle during his time, but after his duel with a woman named Bane, he settled down with her, giving birth to Kiga and Teki, and becoming the pack Elder after End of Legends's duel with Kiga. Though Kiga was Writer of Epitaphs's favorite son, Writer of Epitaphs saw his potential, and had Teki in an effort to train an even more powerful Minotaur to fill the role of Minotaur Alpha. After training Teki, Writer of Epitaphs had Teki and Kiga fight, but to his astonishment, Kiga killed Teki in the battle, and after finding out Writer of Epitaphs's plan to replace him with his unknown brother, he killed his father. Bane Bane is the only human to ever be part of a Minotaur clan, and it's for a good reason; she singlehandingly wiped out almost the entirety of Nigheto's strongest warriors. In the end, she challenged Writer of Epitaphs to a duel, which ended in stalemate. Through her code, she swore her loyalty to the Nigheto, and through the Minotaur Code, she became Writer of Epitaphs's wife. In her lifetime within the clan, she fought 3 battles, gave birth to two children (Kiga and Teki), and was honored as the best woman in Minotaur history. She ended up being the last woman in Minotaur history, and died of natural causes (since she was a human. She died at 95 years old).